


falling for ella lopez

by valkyriors



Series: valkyriors does lucifer (tv): an anthology series [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, gay flirting, lots of flirting, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriors/pseuds/valkyriors
Summary: you, a biker chick: i will never fall in lovesushi shirt girl: hiyou: well fuc-





	falling for ella lopez

\- you were a civilian consultant for the lapd just like lucifer, someone dan had found as a way fo get back at lucifer

\- but it backfired on him as you became good friends with lucifer himself, though eventually you became an eventual key piece of the team and he couldn’t get rid of you

\- one day ella lopez turned up as a new forensic, and found most of her cases were with you

\- she was super sweet and always up for a hug, different to the type you usually hung out with

\- after all you were the type to be out drinking late every night, and weren’t surprised to wake up with a new tattoo etched onto your body somewhere now and again

\- but ella was sweet, and etched herself into everyone’s lives as a good friend

\- over a short amount of time you came to realise there was more to her, comments here and there, and she definitely wasn’t up to reveal a lot of it

\- it was a comment about being an ex-car thief at a ‘girls night’ that particularly intruiged you, which was certainly different to the girl you knew by day

\- and it was the same from ella’s point of view

\- she remembered her first glimpses of the ‘too hot to be a cop’ woman who strolled into her lab one day, a bright grin causing an eye roll from the detective she worked with

\- you didn’t dress like a cop either, wearing jeans and a low cut shirt, sleeves rolled up to show tattoos on each arm

\- you weren’t wearing heels as you strolled in, but some killer biker boot

\- but you were still a good few inches taller than ella, and she reckoned you could comfortably rest your chin on her head

\- and every week you strolled onto her crime scene or lab with a bright smile

\- you always had that short-cut hair sticking up like you had barely been up an hour

\- but it was undeniably a good look

\- and it was a look that made her fall slowly in love with you

\- so case after case, and the occasional night out always lead to harmless flirting on your part

\- it was definitely amusing to you, watching ella stutter and blush because of you

\- but you absolutely relished when she made you laugh or smile

\- and it wasn’t long before you started to develop a crush on the girl yourself

\- it was never something you would admit to, after all you had a reputation and a silly heart to protect

\- something made even harder as you spent so many of your days working with the frankly adorable girl

\- but it was a short trip to las vegas with ella that absolutely changed everything

\- originally it was a stick up for lucifer, neither of you barely knew the reason you had been dragged there

\- but you were definitely up for some fun, so you turned up to a casino in a tight pair of trousers and a glimmery top, still low-cut but different to your everyday wear

\- you even wore a pair of heels, mainly for show, but left you sighing in defeat as lucifer still stood a good few inches above you in the room

\- what you weren’t expecting, of course, was to soon see ella making her way in, looking completely different to how you’d ever seen her

\- she was wearing a gorgeous golden dress, low-cut at the neck and incredily short, showing off her glowing skin perfectly and somehow making her look slightly taller

\- or maybe that was the heels

\- she was wearing make-up, too, beautifully done, and her hair had been curled to perfection and styled to the side

\- god, you had never seen her like that

\- it was hot, and your feelings for ella just grew stronger

\- watching her walk towards you in a way you had never seen her, it kinda made you want to jump her bones

\- she spun around, showing off her look as lucifer egged her on

\- and for once you were utterly speechless

\- “wow, ella, you look amazing”

\- you practically had to shift where you stood as you said it, and she watched you with a light laugh

\- no flirty quip, ella thought to herself, huh

\- you and lucifer watched her gamble pretty much the whole night, since neither of you were any good

\- it was a good look for her, a certain amount of power, but you goddamn hoped she wouldn’t get in trouble because of it

\- surprise, she did

\- but you made a mental note to jump her bones as soon as you got back to la

**Author's Note:**

> i’m currently on the hype train for lucifer season fourrrr! everybody say thank you netflix
> 
> incase no one can tell these are from my tumblr like a year ago,,, yikes so far


End file.
